


The Best Gift

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	The Best Gift

Two stockings hung under the living room television. Or, two stockings HAD hung under it. The poor stocking hangers that previously held them up couldn’t even hope to sustain the weight of their contents once Santa had visited the Pines twins’ household, so instead they sat on the floor, fat with goodies of all sorts.

Dipper smiled at the sight for the second time today. The first time was in pajamas with two boxes in hand at 2 A.M. This time, the pajamas remained, but it was 8 A.M and he had a cup of coffee.

“Santa” had different shifts in his and his sister's home, one with the stockings and one with the big presents depending on which “Santa” had which shift. Not that it mattered in terms of secrecy since both “Santas” had purchased every gift together. It was all very silly, especially now that they were in their 20s, but that made him like the tradition even more. Just because he knew what he would find in the box on the table and in his stocking didn't take away from the fun in feigning surprise like they were little kids again.

Mabel was already sitting on the couch with her own box and eyed him expectantly. Dipper picked his own up with his free hand and was about to walk to her side when she coughed loudly and shifted her eyes to the stockings. He glanced at his coffee, then back to her, but she merely coughed louder so, with a roll of his eyes, he set it down and picked the heavy garments up to bring over.

Dropping them at the foot of the couch and setting down his box, Dipper was about to return to his coffee when Mabel caught his arm. “Now!” she demanded. “And stockings first!”

Dipper quirked an eyebrow, but sat as she set her box from “Santa” aside and lifted the stockings from the ground. She was clearly impatient, even for Mabel on Christmas, but what was more surprising was that “Santa’s” gifts were coming after stockings. Normally it went the other way round.

He was suspicious, but it didn't bother his fun as he hunted out sweets and small toys for them to chat over. Mabel found a little crescent-moon necklace that “1st Shift Santa” didn't know “2nd Shift Santa” had added to her stocking and she put it on with a squeal of glee before hugging him and pecking his cheek. He wrapped an arm behind her and returned a kiss to her forehead.

They shared a smile, but Mabel’s twitched when he tried to go back to the stockings. “Uh! No!” she said with a start. “What about the other stockings?”

Dipper cocked his head, surprised she'd brought them up before they were even done with the main stockings. This was next level impatience. He looked to their tree where two tiny stockings with large matching M’s in pink and blue hung side-by-side. Usually they waited before getting to the stockings their mom had made when they were babies, but his curiosity was piqued.

He stood and walked to retrieve them. Both had the typical feeling of paper shoved inside. Usually a $20 bill plus a note about staying good the next year, but sometimes it was different. Between Mabel’s behavior and the oddly thick feeling of his own this year, Dipper was eager to see what was in store.

Plopping back into his seat, he handed Mabel’s to her and watched as she immediately pulled out a $20 and read the expected note. She turned to him and smiled brightly, her eyes quickly turning down as she giggled then buried herself into his side, clinging tightly to him.

Dipper reached into his stocking with his fingers and pulled out chunk of paper with no money. It was thick, folded many times to fit in the tiny container, but it turned out to be a single sheet as he unfolded it. He blinked in surprise at the sheer amount of text and numbers on it, everything about it seeming oddly official for what was normally a simple add-on gift.

Yet as he read, his eyes widened in understanding. His mouth slowly fell open as he reread and reread and reread again the words of a definitely official doctor's note. “For real?” he whispered.

“For real,” Mabel whispered. “I wanted to be sure before I told you, so I didn't bring it up before, but I went in for a test and...”

“Heh. Ha. W-wow,” Dipper said, dropping the paper into his lap and raising a hand to his forehead. He looked down at Mabel and she cocked an eye up to meet his gaze. “So, uh, no mimosa or bloody mary for you this Christmas.”

Mabel punched him in the side and they both laughed. He lifted her upright and simply stared her in the eyes for several seconds before giving her a soft, slow, loving kiss. When they broke contact, he pulled her head to his chest in a hug.

“Darn,” he muttered.

“Hm?”

“It's all downhill from here with the presents.”

“Heheh, I wanted the best for first this year,” Mabel giggled.

“Well, you succeeded,” Dipper said, squeezing her tightly as he smiled to himself. “A dad… wow…”


End file.
